


Death by Clubs

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Death of OC, Mentioned death of Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Maybel (OC)  are great morails. But something terrible happens at the village they're at. Which results something unfortunate for them in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Clubs

Death by Clubs  
GHB X READER 

EXTRA : THE READER IS A TROLL. THAT IS ALL.  
AND THERE WILL BE OCS INCLUDED. (Wwell just one, but wwhatevver.))

MAYBEL'S P.O.V. 

I waited for ____ as she wore the dress I bought for her. I waited, til she came out. She wore a nice dress that matched her blood colour, that ended towards her ankle. There was a black ribbon around their waist, and it was strapless.  
"Oh my, Maybel, you didn't have to buy me this! This must worth a fortune!" ____ exclaimed.  
"Well, the price was a little... overpriced, but it doesn't matter. Anything for my morial."

Afterwards, she returned to her usual outfit, one that included a black shirt, and lovely shawl of her blood colour, her long skirt, her armful of bangles, and her usual footware.  
While I was in clad of a brown blouse, golden earings, trousers and my boots. 

We took a walk in thw village that we resided in. Trees guarded the place, along with the villiagers carrying around weapons for defense.  
There was a cry heard from afar, enough to startle me and ____.  
I quickly picked up ____, running towards the forest. Screams began to fill the village, I picked up the pace.  
"____, go on my back. Do it."  
____, scared out of her witts, climbed on my back.  
I startes to venture up on the tree. Once we were high enough, we were able to see the village up in flames. 

 

We spent the night there. 

 

____ P.O.V. 

As uncomfortable this tree is, it will have to do. I watched as blue bloods decided to leave the villiage for once and for all when they thought there was none left.  
That is, until one of them, who just happenes to have a keen eye, shouted at his comrades, and then they headed towards our direction.  
I awoke Maybel, who nearly fell out of the tree.  
"We can see you low-blood! The Grand High-Blood would like to smear your brown blood on his walls!"  
Maybel looked at them confused, until she had a look of realization on her face.  
"_____, they have not noticed you. If I anger them anymore, they may find you. Live for me, my dear."  
She hugs me, before decending.  
I stayed behind, watching the scene before me unravel. 

"Well, hello there, highbloods! What brings ya here?" She says, smirking, "Don't suppose yer here to find a pail mate, aren't ya?" 

"Shut it, low blood." One of the highblood said. Another seemed to be ready to cull her. 

"No," I whisper silently. 

"We were told to find slaves, or someone for the Grand HighBlood to cull." One said. The other growled, but he grabbed the shackles, and cuffed the lowblood. Another grabs her forcefully, and throws her with other trolls, in the same predicament. Mostly limebloods. 

I hear a creak, and the branch breaks off of the tree I was sitting in. I fell, and somehow ended in of their arms. The guard just dumps me on the ground, and I was shackled. 

At least I was with Maybel. After all, we were morails. 

 

A few days later, with the guards raiding many other villages, and Maybel trying to escape so many times (earning her some whippings, which left scars with the ones she has already.)  
"Maybel, just give up already."  
"If I can escape these dumb bastards once, I can do it again!"  
"You know what, I won't ask about this." 

I sigh, sitting down while Maybel comes up with a plan to get is and the others out. She nearly fell, as the transportation device we were in, stopped.  
"Fuck," Maybel mumbles, glaring at the guard as he approached us. 

I was the first to leave, with Maybel behind me. We were taken inside a large place, possibly a castle or something of the sort. After a few dozen minutes inside, we we're locates in a cell, luckily me and Maybel were in the same cell.

 

The next day, the blue bloods had taken inside a place, with others inside it. The walls were painted with blood of many, mainly lime since there was many. I stayed near Maybel, fearing for the worst.  
A throne was in the middle of the room, a highblood was sitting in it. He laughs darkly. 

And this is where chaos began. 

He started culling many trolls, with his club. Maybel was in front of me, trying to hide me. Once he spotted her, he swung his club at her. Unfortunately, for him, she grabbed her weapon as fast as she can.  
"Run!" She yells at me. 

I started to run, as I heard something being cracked. I looked behind me, only to see Maybel's head was ripped from her body. 

I started to run at him, picking up Maybel's weapon, and started slashing at him. He chuckles darkly. He grabs me, his breath stinking up the atmosphere around me. I glare at him, as I try to escape his grasp. 

He only laughs more, and he just asks the guard to take me back to my cell, and started his slaughter once more. 

 

After all of that, I only survive. Only a few others did also, but were heavily wounded. 

I wished this never happened. 

 

I wish that Maybel was still here. 

But, what remains of her is a necklace she gave me before she died. 

And what I didn't want to happen is that I, ______ ______, was to be his kismesis. 

 

Turns out he found me worthy of that quadrant. 

But I wish that was not to happen. 

 

Not after what he had done with my morial.

 

My name is _____ ______, and I am the kismesis of the Grand High Blood, due to the fact that the Drones were coming. 

 

After that, I will be culled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you had enjoyed this. This is my second fanfic that I had wrote. If there is anything incorrect, please tell me.


End file.
